big_trouble_in_little_dantooinefandomcom-20200214-history
Delamere Vinx
Delamere Vinx is a Sathari freelance Holonet contributor who lives in Khoonda. Background Delamere's family settled on Dantooine as Clone War refugees when he was a hatchling, and he has lived on the planet for as long as he can remember. As a child, he enjoyed exploring some of the outlying areas outside of the settlements and would 'excavate' abandoned farms and long-abandoned homesteads. Although this essentially amounted to trespassing and looting, this instilled a lifelong interest in archaeology and exploration. When Delamere was old enough, he left Dantooine for proper schooling, attending school at the Alderaanian Archeological Academy. While Delamere is classically educated as an archaeologist, he was much more interested in the field experience portions of his classes than in studying for tests. He returned to Dantooine upon graduation and scored a contract with HoloCast to produce tourism and travel holos for the company. Recently, Delamere obtained permission from the local Imperial garrison in Khoonda to investigate the ruins outside of town. Family Delamere benefited from a very close and supportive family growing up. His parents were happy to encourage his interests, even if they did not approve of his less-than-legal pursuits. This close relationship with his parents made their slow decline from disease all the more difficult. They both contracted a disease related to complications from ordinances used in the Clone Wars. They insisted that he continue his education even so, and on each visit they wasted away a bit more, becoming ghosts of their former selves. All he has left of them now is their home in Khoonda and the family pet. Goals Delamere Vinx is determined to gain fame throughout the galaxy as an intrepid explorer. He constantly thinks about how situations could be turned to earn him more renown and notoriety. He even decided to affect an accent from the Wild Space region of the galaxy for his Holovids in order to seem more authentic and attract attention. Recent Events While making a Holorecording in the ruins outside of Khoonda, Delamere stumbled into a group of renegades hiding from the Empire. Following a hunch that working with this peculiar bunch might win him some attention, he agreed to assist them in smuggling some of their belongings outside of town. Delamere scored some new fans in the stormtroopers watching the bridge into town before starting with the errands. Things went smoothly until he found a stormtrooper hanging out by Mutt's landspeeder. The trooper was too clever to fall for Delamere's ruse to frame Daisy for a malfunction that needed to be attended to, so he was forced to jump into the speeder and run the soldier into the building. The noise brought a second stormtrooper out to investigate so Delamere stunned him from behind as he investigated the mangled corpse of his friend. Delamere did his best to remedy the situation by wrapping the trooper stuck to the front of the speeder in cloth and propping the stunned soldier up next to him, stunning him at regular intervals just in case. The soldiers he befriended earlier were still on duty, and they bought his thinly veiled excuse to get through without further questioning, even agreeing not to report the irregularity when Delamere claimed the accident was a result of the troopers' inebriation on duty. He returned to the ruins without further incident. Character Sheet Category:Player Characters